The Princess and the Pauper
by Mk.Jones
Summary: The daughter of a wealthy American family gets transferred to Ouran Academy. However, she refuses to attend and sends a maid in her place. The maid meets Kyoya under her assumed persona and they become close. Kyoya X OC
1. Chapter 1- First Sight

Chapter 1- First Sight

"How did I end up here?" She stamped her foot in frustration. She heaved an exaggerated sigh as she looked around. Rose hedges a good 7 or 8 feet tall surrounded her. Their bright red blossoms opened happily to the bright sun overhead. She resisted the urge to break one, instead she satisfied her anger by glaring at their cheerful disposition.

"Oh sure, that's fine." She muttered, "Mock me all you like. I don't care!" She turned away from the hedge to an identical one behind her. "I'm being flippant to roses..." She cradled her forehead between her fingers.

She began to walk. Her head held high in false confidence. The perfectly manicured lawn beneath her sneakers felt spongy. When twenty minutes went by and the sun was directly above in the sky frustration was replaced with desperation.

A white gazebo peaked out of the hedge a few meters later. She threw herself onto the bench burying her head in her arms on the stone table.

"I swear to God I'm going to kill her and burn down this damn maze!" Just as she was about to scream a cool voice lilted onto the fragrant air.

"I wish you wouldn't."

Her head snapped up in surprise. The scream swallowed by surprise died in her throat. A boy with black hair and thin metal rimmed glasses sat at the table with her writing in a notebook. So startled was she that she couldn't speak.

"Those roses were imported from the gardens of Versailles and it took quite a bit of time and money to establish them here." The boy continued. His tone was even almost bored with insincere politeness.

"I didn't realize someone was here." She spoke after a long pause. "Excuse me."

She stood stiffly. Her shirt clung to her body from the sweat accumulated from her time in the maze. Remembering why she was there in the first place she raised her chin haughtily. She looked down at him with her best look of contempt. Her hair flipped out behind her as she sauntered away. His irritatingly calm voice stopped her.

"Are you by any chance, perhaps, lost?" There was subtle smirk in his voice.

"I wouldn't call that a brilliant deduction." She muttered wryly to herself. She began to walk again.

"May I be of assistance?" He pushed his glasses up his nose causing the sun to glint off of them.

"I'll be fine, thank you!"

"Oh?" His long strides caught up to her own easily. "Which entry did you come into the maze?"

"I see no reason to share that information with you." Her brows came together. She didn't even know how many entry points there were to the maze much less which one she came through.

The corridor came to a cross. She looked left then right and stepped forward. As she turned to go right the man spoke again.

"There's a dead end that way."

"I would appreciate it if you would leave me be."

She turned right anyways. Her stride became brisk as she hurried away from him. She turned the corner and was met with a dead end. She spun on her heel. Her face smacked into the man's chest. A breath later his hands encompassed her shoulders and held her out. His grip was firm and gentle as if there were a mathematical formula of pressure to apply and he knew the answer.

He sighed. It was the type of sigh an adult gives a particularly troublesome child. Anger and embarrassment rose in her. She took a deep breath, her fists bunched up at her side. He adjusted his glasses.

"Miss, please allow me to escort you out of the maze." His gaze searched her appraisingly. Her shoulders slumped beneath his fingers. Her blonde head simply nodded in assent. She avoided meeting his eyes her pride clearly hurt. "This way please." He held out his hand to usher her forward. Her heard the smallest of "thank you"s.

She followed him silently through the corridors of dark green leaves. He always waited at the end of each turn to allow her to proceed first. The chauvinist display grated at her nerves. At last an open area of grass broke into sight. She smiled with relief.

"Ah! Thank you." She bowed her head.

"Kyoya-kun!" A blonde boy shouted across the courtyard. An large group of boys followed.

"Kyo-kun, we thought you were lost! Don't go wandering off like that, kay?" A young boy with strawberry blonde hair clung the Kyoya's arm. A startling tall man with stern but stoic features stopped close by. He grunted in agreement.

"Where were you?" Twin red heads appeared each of their slightest movements in perfect unison. "The king was about to throw a search party for you."

The platinum blonde boy who called for Kyoya originally looked over the shoulder of a androgynous brunette. His lilac eyes brimming with tears. He whimpered Kyoya's name.

"Sorry about that." He adjusted his glasses. "I was escorting..." He looked taken aback. "My apologizes, we haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Ootori, Kyoya. Please to meet you..."

The girl had been using the commotion to inch away unnoticed. When the conversation found her she looked distinctly uncomfortable. She avoided their earnest gazes.

"Thank you for your help." She bowed again. Her movements unnatural and awkward. His gaze seemed to know everything. She felt her anxiety raise with each passing moment. "Excuse me!"

She spun on her heel and walked away so quickly it seemed she would break out in a run at any moment. She disappeared. Her long hair catching the light as she turned a corner.

"Ah?" Karou and Hikaru's voice rose. "She left quickly." They shared a look that melted into devious grins. "What were you doing in the maze with her?"

"I assure you, we just met."

"Hm? But who was she?" Haru spoke up for the first time. "I thought you knew everyone."

"Indeed." The uncertainty had been gnawing at the base of his stomach. Kyoya flipped through his phone. "If she is indeed a new student, she would have to be the American transfer. The daughter of giant beverage conglomerate- Pemberton, Leah."

"That would explain that outfit." The twins shrugged to themselves.

"What was wrong with her outfit?" Haru asked.

They looked to each other and sighed heavily.

"Kyoya what's wrong?" Tamaki approached him.

"I've never had my information be so off before if that was Pemberton-san."

"I guess even you can be wrong sometimes."

Kyoya didn't answer. His gaze lingering where she disappeared. In his files was a picture of a heavy set brunette with a full face and bright blue eyes. The eyes and height were similar, but the rest of his information was a far cry from the slight girl he met in the maze.


	2. Chapter 2- The Request

Chapter 2- The Request

The sleek black limo swerved gracefully in the drive. Before the gravel settled the footman was at the passenger door. His perfectly white gloved hand cradled the handle. His hand appeared as soon as the door swung open. His postured angled at the perfect bow. A smaller hand reached out. It hesitated awkwardly in the air before resting in his palm. The footman's resting arm reached around the passenger's waist as she slid from the car. He deftly found the appropriate height on her back to place his hand. Before she straightened her back the lady of the house burst from the mansion calling out.

"You're back!" Leah cried excitedly. The servants around her shuffling their feet uncomfortable. Each worker at the Pemberton Estate had been given only the most professional education. The new arrival of Miss. Leah Pemberton and her undignified outbursts led most of them unnerved.

Leah threw her arms around her personal maid. The smaller woman stepped back with the force. She patted Leah back with a measure of embarrassment. Leah released her with such gusto she almost was sent careening back into the limo. The footman caught her before her head could hit the roof.

"Haylee! Come on!" Leah grabbed her hand yanked hard as she strode off toward the mansion.

"Thank you." Haylee barely managed to say to the footman.

"You must tell me all about it!" Leah demanded happily as they reached her room. "How big was it. Is it pretty? I heard they have a stream on campus? Is there really 19 buildings?"

Haylee landed into the plush sofa across from Leah. The whirlwind of questions along with the earlier escapades had her sinking into exhaustion. A tray of tea was placed on the low table between them. Delicate white tea cups with splashes of red roses strung together along the rim were filled with bright green tea. Leah wrinkled her small pixie nose.

"I honestly hate this stuff." She whispered conspiratorially to Haylee. "But I must drink it if I'm to get use to life here."

Haylee brought the porcelain to her lips. She didn't dislike it, but would have preferred a darker tea. The warmth of the beverage only furthered her fatigue. She swished the liquid in her cup silently praying the conversation would be held off a bit longer. Leah waved out the lingering servants.

"So, tell me everything!"

Haylee sighed. "I saw some of the buildings. There weren't many students since they're on break, but I did see some of them."

"Really? Are they nice? Did you tell them who you were?"

"No, I was carefully not to mention my name. There was this one boy-"

"Was he hot?"

Haylee had to smile at Leah's obvious question. "Yes, Leah. He was quite attractive in his own way. Not my type, mind you. You might like him though."

"Really." She sat on the edge of her seat. "What's he like?"

"Tall, dark hair, slender," she caught herself smiling at his memory, "He's got glasses, kinda bookish, but pretty handsome. He's super polite in that chauvinistic manner-"

"I'll never understand why you're so against that. Men should take care of woman." Leah sipped her tea in an elegant manner.

Haylee scowled at her. "I'm not against politeness. If he were the same way towards dudes then it wouldn't be a problem, but it was so obviously the sexist kind!" There conversation paused. "Whatever I don't want to argue this."

"You're right." Leaf responded with a cheery smile. "Tell me about his butt."

Haylee laughed. She scooped up a tea sandwich from the table and bit into it. She told Leah of how she became lost in the maze and Kyoya helped her out.

"Only you would get lost for almost 2 hours when you thought you were taking a short cut." Leah snorted.

"I didn't know it would be a freaking maze!" They laughed together.

"I've been thinking-"

"A dangerous notion." Haylee interjected.

"You shut up!" Leah grinned. She went on more seriously, "I want you to go to school in my place."

"Seriously?" Haylee tried to laugh but stopped at Leah's somber expression. "Why?"

"Well," Leah looked over her shoulder, across the room, and out the window. She sat contemplatively. The silence let worry flourish in Haylee's chest. "There's a lot of influential people at school... I'm expected to make connections and be an exemplary heir." Her gaze fell to her lap. "But I'm day and ugly and I won't make any friends looking this way!"

"Aw, geez, Leah! I thought you were going to say you were going to die with that serious attitude! You're gorgeous and you know it."

"Not in the usual way!"

"Just because you aren't the conventional size doesn't mean people will think you're ugly. Plus, people will get to know you and love you."

"I don't care. I'm not going to school until I'm your size!"

"That's ridiculous!" Haylee slammed her cup on the table. "Can't you see how this plan is completely flawed?"

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Seriously?" She leapt to her feet. "First off, your dad won't go for this."

"Already talk him into it."

"Secondly, people will know it's not you!"

"The most anyone has on me is pictures. We'll say I dyed my hair and lost weight. Hollywood stuff."

"Okay, well, third- what happens when you want to go to school and suddenly you don't know anyone there? No connections or friends. You won't be learning anything if I'm attending anyways!"

"Chill out. You suck at making friends so by the time I lose weight there will be hardly anyone to know. If you do meet someone then get their info and tell me about them." She shrugged. "As far as actual learning. I'll do my studies here. I mostly need to learn about this business anyways." She set down her tea cup. "Look I know I'm asking a lot of you. But I'm asking you as a friend."

"Fine." Haylee breathed out. "I give up. I can tell this is important to you. Important enough to pull the friend card." She smiled slightly. "I want you to know exactly how much you're asking of me though."

"I know. I know. Having to pretend you're someone you're not and-"

"Not that. They have hideous uniforms!"

After tea they sat together and drew up plans for the future. They fell asleep in Leah's bed late into the night. For the rest of the week they got Haylee ready to be a student for Ouran Academy.


	3. Chapter 3- Infiltration

AN: Thanks to the anonymous reviewer for my first review! A special thanks to those who have added and favored the story.

Chapter 3- Infiltration

Haylee stood before the grand palace of a school- Ouran Academy. The early morning sun bathed the Roman inspired columns in a rose gold light. Dark wooden doors were opened before her inviting students inward. She took a deep breath to steady herself regripping the Italian leather briefcase in her hand as she did. She took a step forward. White pumps with a thick heel adorned her feet. She would have preferred a stiletto if she had to wear heels, but the choice wasn't hers to make. If it were, she definitely would be rid of this pastel yellow monstrosity of a dress.

The halls glittered with newly polished marble tiles catching the sun from the floor to ceiling French windows. Sometimes benches were pressed against the windows causing elongated shadows on the floor. Haylee snapped her attention from the shadows to the signs above the doors. Finally, "Class A" engraved into one of the signs appeared. She followed a couple of students into the room.

A middle aged man stood at the front of the room watch the students find their seats. He wore a gray wool suit and a bushy light brown mustache. His hair thinned at his crown but was years from full baldness. He greeted the newcomer with a soft smile. Haylee returned the smile and handed him a neatly folded piece of paper. He glanced at it and nodded. Outside the bell tower tolled. When it had finished the students were in their seats all looking curiously to the front.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning, Mr. Suyo." They chimed in unison back. Mr. Suyo seemed slightly taken aback by their cooperation giving Haylee the impression that he had little control in the classroom.

"This morning we welcome a new student to Ouran Academy." He glanced toward Haylee who took a step forth. Doubts littered her mind but she forced herself to look outwardly confident. "This is Pemberton, Leah. She's transferred here from America. Please make her feel welcome."

There was a pause.

"Pleased to meet you." Haylee bowed toward the class. When she lifted her gaze she WA's startled to recognize a face. Kyoya's familiar visage appeared from the sea of new beings. He sat in the middle of the room near the back and close to the door. His blonde friend from earlier sat in front of him. She quickly averted her eyes feeling anxious and guilty. Suddenly the blonde boy was in front of her.

"Hello princess," he held out a red rose. Flustered she stepped back. "It's so refreshing to see another beautiful lady in these halls. We hope you come visit our Host Club so I can see you outside of my dreams." His deep people eyes meet hers with moist intensity.

"Excuse me?" Her thoughts raced. He leaned closer pressing the rose into her hand. "What? No."

"Now, now Suoh-san. Let Pemberton-san find her seat." Mr. Suyo waved his hands vainly at Tamaki. "You can sit by Ootori-san there or by the window."

She nodded obediently and strode to the far side of the room. She sat gracefully with a small sigh in the first seat where only one person could talk to her of they tried. She clicked open her briefcase and retrieved a pencil and notebook. She neatly prepared herself for class. She glanced at the board and began to copy down the title for today's lecture.

'How to Avoid Being Kidnapped and Blackmailed"

Wait, what? Haylee thought. She looked around the room as inconspicuously as possible. The rest of the class was quiet. Most students looked bored or indifferent, playing on their phones. A few students somberly took notes as Mr. Suyo spoke.

After an hour went by Mr. Suyo interrupted his lecture by announcing break. The students became louder as the immediately turned to their friends to chat. A bright eyed girl with a riot of thick curly brown hair sat by Haylee's desk.

"Hi!" She waved prettily. "I'm Simiyami, Kisa. Pleased to meet you."

"Hey." Haylee smiled back uncertainty. "Nice to meet you too."

"So your father is the soda tycoon, is he?" She giggled to herself, but it felt like Haylee was staring down a rattlesnake.

"That's right!" She managed to respond brightly.

"Oh, well my father is the head of the instant noodle company. You've probably heard of us." Her nose raised a fraction higher in the air.

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm. Of course, I won't run it. I'm only here for a husband." She stated matter of factly.

Haylee couldn't hold back her surprise. "Really? We're just in high school?"

The girl snickered unpleasantly. "Almost all students here are engaged before they graduate. A good portion of them are engaged before they enroll."

"Huh." Haylee marveled at this new world. "Not me."

"Hm?"

"I want to fall in love. Real love. I won't marry for the sake of it. I want the whirlwind romance of a lifetime." She spoke dreamily, more to herself than anyone. "Someone who is my best friend to share my life with."

"Ah! That sounds so nice!" Several girls joined the conversation.

"I want that too!" A girl with short hair exclaimed.

"Do you have someone you love?" Another asked.

Haylee shook her head. "I haven't found someone who looks at me for me yet."

"You're right! That's so hard..."

"But I will." Haylee nodded confidently.

"But how do you know?" A small girl with dark eyes asked from behind.

"Hm. Well everyone has someone." Haylee smiled. "Why else would our hearts cry when we're lonely? They're searching for it's perfect match." She smiled playfully at the girls.

"Ridiculous." Kisa scoffed. "That's a child's dream. Love doesn't exist. There's just a contract to make with a life long business partner."

The girls looked cautiously between the two. Haylee surprised them by smiling after a moment.

"Maybe in this world it is a simple pipe dream. And everyone is entitled to their opinion." She gazed out the window not caring if anyone was listening. "But you know what? Love doesn't have to make sense. It doesn't listen to reason. It consumes people until they're nothing without each other. It's scary and thrilling. Personally, I can't wait until I find someone that amazing." She grinned at Kisa.

"Kya!" A few girls shouted.

"That's so romantic!"

"You sure know a lot about love!"

"No, no. Not at all..." Haylee waved them off. "I just know what I want."

"Who's your type?"

"Hm?" Haylee turned to the new speaker crouched at her desk. Tamaki's chin rested on her desk. His interest earnest.

"What you said was beautiful, Pemberton-chan!" His glistened.

"Thank you." She waited for his name but he never gave it.

"So what is your type?" He stood, his posture perfect. "Is it the princely type?" He pressed an elegant hand to his breast clutching his face with the other.

"I'm interested too, Pemberton-san." A girl leaned forward.

Haylee tapped her chin. "If I had to say... Smart, compassionate, and open. I honestly don't care how they look, if a boy saves a kitten or speaks out against injustice he's got my attention."

"Wah! Really? I don't know if I could ignore his looks."

Haylee looked at the disappointed faces around her. "Okay, okay. I also have a thing for southern guys."

"Southern?"

"Kyushu?"

"Hey Kyoya, what does she mean southern?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya had been busily writing in his notebook ignoring the ruckus of the room until then. At Tamaki's voice he merely paused his writing for a second before resuming.

"It's the American south. Known for their labor workers, country music, and low quality beer."

Haylee could have sworn his light eyes met hers. She looked away feeling bashful.

"Ah! Pemberton-san is into labor workers?" A girl asked.

"Please call me Hay- Leah." Haylee requested. "Being called by Pemberton feels weird."

"Leah! Leah!" Tamaki caught her attention again. "How do your southerners dress?"

"Oh well... Jeans and flannel I guess."

"Ladies! I have an announcement." Tamaki hugged himself resting his chin between his fingers. "This afternoon we will have a special Southerners theme in honor of Leah-chan! Please look forward to it!" He finished with his arm pointing up in the air. The girls around Haylee swooned. He let his arm fall and pointed at Leah. "Be sure you come too, okay?" He winked.

Despite herself, Haylee felt herself blush.


	4. Chapter 4 - Turn to Seed

**Hey there readers**,

I want to say thank you to all those who have liked/followed/commented on this story or myself. I also want to say that when this happens, when you do this I get a sense of encouragement and purpose. It means more than I want it to or will say it does. I just hope you feel my sincerity regardless. Which brings me to: I apologize for neglecting this story. I haven't reciprocated your encouragement with new chapters. I plan on doing better, but this is a tentative promise. One, however, I hope to keep. Anyways, I won't always preface new chapters like this. In fact, I intend not to. Just know, I like you, reader, I hope you stay patient with me, and I won't give up on this story. I may just take a long time to finish it.

_Cheers_.

Chapter 4 - Turns to Seed

Afternoon came at rapid approach. Class seemed to end just after it had started and before she knew it Haylee was being swept away in the crowd to lunch. Immediately, a myriad of scents and colors swirled around her as she stepped into the spacious room. Long tables dressed in immaculate white linen were neatly lined throughout the dining area. Servers dressed in freshly pressed uniforms dished delicious smelling foods through windows. Golden chandeliers with drops of glass hung from vaulted ceilings giving the space the appearance of a ball room rather than a place for students to eat. It took several moments for Haylee to recompose herself. She closed her mouth with an audible clap. Just for the sake of doing something she smoothed her skirt. With the nagging reminder in the tone of Leah's melodical voice she raised her chin and exuded a confidence she didn't feel.

When her meal was placed on the delicately engraved silver tray in her hands she smiled brightly at the server and replied, "thank you" automatically. The workers looked so taken aback Haylee immediately became self-conscious. She noticed a couple other students look curiously at her. Her face became hot and she hurried to a table before anyone could see her blush reach her neck. Behind her a few of the students thanked the workers awkwardly.

After slipping into a seat at an empty table, Haylee lifted the dome encasing her food off its plate. A rich gold soup with a sprinkle of green chives greeted her with a puff of steam. A plate sat beside the soup displaying four artfully placed slices of lamb chops. Each square of meat had a dark red center encased in an even brown layer topped with a white spiral of something cream based which was sprinkled with green chives as well. Before she knew it, Haylee consumed the entire meal before her with unabashed gusto. She sat back in her chair sighing happily. The distinct whisper of the assumed student body brought her attention back to the others in the cafeteria. They cast ill-disguisedly glances over their shoulders at her. Their eyes boring invasively. Taking a deep breath she mustered the courage to make a tactical retreated outside.

Students littered the courtyards eating wherever a stone table or iron wrought bench was to be found. Haylee ignored them as she walked across the manicured lawn. She leaned against the thick trunk of an old tree. Light filtered through the canopy landing in the shade. A deep breath rushed from her lungs as she tilted her head back. She clutched the tree behind her for support as she sagged. A squirrel stopped on a branch above. He leaned around the far side of the knotted branch to look at her upside down. Haylee smiled at him.

"Hold on little guy." She spoke to him in English, "I've got a cookie with your name on it somewhere in here."

She retrieved a plastic package from her pocket, broke off a piece of the shortbread cookie, and tossed it in front of her. She sat down and watched as the squirrell cautiously descended to the ground. He turned over the cookie sniffing it while eying her then shoved it in his cheek. He stood on hind legs staring at her expectantly.

"Oh, very well, here." She tossed him the another chunk. It landed close startling him, but not scaring him away. Relief started to settle her stomach. The simple interaction between her and the squirrel eased the tension of expectations and lies. It had been only half a day and already her nerves were shot.

She pulled out her phone and composed a text, "Leah! People want me to come check out their club after school! I told you this was a bad idea…"

The knot of cold pink anxiety churned in the depths of her gut again. Haylee sat on the ground crossing her legs under the folds of her skirt. The squirrell inched closer. The sudden buzz of her phone had him freezing on the spot.

"So?" Leah's text sent a surge of impatiences through Haylee.

"So!? You told me I was bad at making friends!"

Leah's reply came quick. "I lied :P "

Haylee's fingers flew rapidly over the keys. "Are you kidding me? What if they find out I'm not you? This is a terrible idea."

This time a message appeared right after the sent message appeared.

"Haylee, chill. If they find out, I'm in trouble, not you. Just have fun, make lots of friends." Haylee sighed.

Staying mad at Leah was as easy as staying mad at a puppy. She knew Leah sincerely did want her to have fun and would protect her if things went wrong. Before she could respond Leah sent another text. "Tell me all about it when you get home. I'll tell the cook to make your favorite! 3"

Haylee giggled to herself as the image of Leah talking to the old stoic chef popped into her mind. The servants here thought it so improper for the Mistress of the house to bypass the butler and speak to the head chef directly. If that neglect in proprietary wasn't enough, Leah also invaded their personal space with side hugs, full hugs, and the occasional linking of arms when they were walking to the same places. Obitino, the head chef, had turned bright red when Leah and Haylee showed up in his kitchen unannounced. He had pursed his lips together so hard they turned white.

"That's hardly altruistic when my favorite is your favorite. Maybe ask one of the maids to tell Obi?" Haylee typed back. Leah replied a minute later with a sad face. Haylee smiled to herself and rested her head against the trees. She admired the way the light played through the leaves. Several yards away girls chatted away happily, but no other students were around. Haylee felt completely happy in her false seclusion, little did she know another set of eyes were on her.

Kyoya spotted the new student by chance. He had been busily making notes concerning the club's finances when his gaze was pulled out the window to a twitching branch. He was ready to ignore the squirrel needlessly distracting him from actual important things when through the branches thickly laden with leaves he spotted her sitting on the ground. It was unusual to see any student in such a casual position. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose wondering if it was one of those dramatic situations. Occasionally, after a rejection a girl would fall to her knees and cry or even beg for the other to reconsider their decision. The scene, of course, always stuck him as an annoyance, but it provided an opportunity for the Host club. If he could convince one of the guys to go be a gentleman and invite her to take tea with the club she could potentially become a regular.

Kyoya shifted to see the girl was alone and furthermore, not crying. His brows drew together. What other possible reason would a girl sit in the grass? It was uncouth and unrefined, definitely not something a lady of standing would do. The squirrel from before jumped down from his branch and edged toward her shoes. Instead of screaming with disgust or cooing with delight, the girl in the grass casually leaned forward and offered it a piece of food. Her long blonde hair became visible. To Kyoya's knowledge, only a handful of blondes attended Ouran Academy, fewer who were female, and only one who had garnered his attention recently. As if sensing him, she tilted her head up and smiled. Kyoya felt a brief panic and took a step back. She leaned against the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes her expression reflected utter bliss. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he realized he was staring at her. He quickly picked up and cleared his throat.

"Yes?" It was the delivery company. "Have it brought up to the Music Room." He hung up and looked out the window. She was gone.

The bell rang indicating the end of lunch. Haylee had been following a small ornamental river. It took her five minutes to make it back to where she started and then some because she became briefly distracted by the discovery of small silver fish. It took her twenty more minutes to find the right building and ten minutes to get to the classroom. When she entered she was out of breath and a bit embarrassed. The students were of course seated and all looked at her as she entered. The teacher stopped mid sentence and stared as well. Haylee hung her head low and trudged to her seat. When she sat down she noticed everyone's continuous attention. She realized she was in the wrong classroom. She shot out of her seat and awkwardly walked out. Two minutes later, she entered the correct classroom.

"Oh, there you are Pemberton-san." Suyo-sensei said, his mustache bending jovially into a comforting smile.

"I- I'm sorry…" Haylee stood awkwardly in the door before taking a step forward. "I got lost."

"That's alright. Please, have a seat."

It took every fiber in her being to remember to walk in a dignified manner to her seat and sit down gracefully. She really wanted to plop down and hide her head in a dark hoodie, instead she pulled out her notebook with neat conservative movements and began to take notes. As she quickly wrote "Good Press (5/50)" on her header she got an uncomfortable prickle in the edge of her mind. Finally she glanced over her shoulder to see Kyoya's head down his notes. She frowned then returned back to work.

He had caught himself at it again. She had shown up to class in a fluster with her hair windswept, cheeks flushed, and her big blue eyes moist. It all seemed off to him. Something wasn't right and that something he couldn't put his finger on was beginning to interrupt his thoughts. As she took notes he studied her from the corner of his eye for any discrepancies. It wasn't until the teacher began summarizing the lecture that Kyoya realized he hadn't heard a word.

Finally after The Intricacies of the _Press: Pressed and Pressured_ class and a _How to Keep Your Accountant Balanced and in Check_ lecture the end of school bell finally tolled. Wearily, Haylee began packing all of her notes. The teacher barely got "test next Thursday" out when another announcement was shouted.

"Alright ladies!" Tamaki's voice rang out, "In twenty minutes, there will be a Labor Worker themed club today! I hope you all come experience the forbidden love between a lowly worker and the high class!" He winked audaciously causing most of the girls and a few boys to blush. Haylee looked on slightly aghast.

"You're coming right?" One of the girls from before slipped her arm through Haylee's a hung on.

"Ah, I suppose so…" Haylee shifted uncomfortably under the weight. She smiled best she could with the situation. "Although, I don't really understand. What kind of club is it anyways?"

She raised a neatly painted pink fingernail to her lips thoughtfully. She smiled then winked, "You'll see!"

Roses have a unique scent. They consist both of the heavy, buttery scent that seems to warm the lips like a balm and at the same time there's a cool undertone of light, fresh airiness. A rose itself is shy in emitting this graceful combination. To breathe it in one would have to touch petal to nose.

As the white doors with gold trim pulled regally open the smell of roses was exceeded all else. Tears stung Hailee's eyes and the scent left her with the knowledge of what it felt like to have thousands of roses shot directly into her face. Her head warmed and she swayed against the assault. Her companions didn't seem to notice the flowery ambush. Through misted vision a group of boys poised:

Tamaki, center of the living statue, atop what looked like a garden chair was dressed in tattered jeans and a button-up shirt. His tilted head rested on the back of his hand, his while demeanor exuding elegance despite his rugged clothes. His purple eyes gazed at the throng of excited girls, a single rose in his hand.

To his left was a large guy with a stony face. He wore a durable green pants with the matching jacket tied around his waist. A white tank top too clean to have actually seen work accented his muscular arms. A young child with puffy gold hair and a brilliant smile hung on the older guy's shoulder. He wore a chef's uniform complete with the classic white hat.

In the back were twins. Each with devilish grins on their flawless faces. They embraced each other dressed in nothing but speedos. A pool net was entwined in their limbs. To their left and closer to the front was the boy Haylee vaguely remembered from after her rescue from the hedge. Haruhi, smiled kindly toward the girls dressed as a driver. A cabbie cap covered his dark brown hair. He wore a simple brown suit with black wingtips.

Kyoya stood off to the left. Light bounced off his glasses obscuring her view of his eyes. He wore a black suit looking completely normal until she saw the towel drapped over his left arm. In this overwhelming scene somehow he stuck out the most to her.

"Welcome, my lady!" They spoke English in unison.

To each side of Haylee the girls swooned. They clung to each other for support letting out tight happy 'ahs' like enamored tea pots boiling over. Haylee received the distinct impression of being a stiff tree in a garden of rose vines. These girls were so traditionally feminine and cute. She understood the draw of the guys. They were so handsome in their own right, but they were still guys their own age and most of these girls were as conventionally beautiful as the boys were handsome. She hung back as the girls rushed into the music room.

"-the hell?" Haylee said as she realized this was her reality for now.

"Huh, did you say something?" Her classmate asked.

Haylee quickly smothered her confusion with a smile. "Oh, nothing."

"Come on! I have an appointment with Mori-san!" She rushed forward dragging Hailee along.

Kyoya met them at the door. He greeted them with a cool smile. "Yamato-san, you have an appointment with Mori-san today, don't you?"

She blushed and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Kyoya-sama."

Haylee's eyes drew in confusion at the girl's way of addressing him barely able to suppress the immediate judgement threatening to mar her features.

"I shall see you next time then, my lady." He bowed and she scurried off bright pink. "And you, Pemberton-san?"

"I... Have no idea what's going on." She managed to say then swore as indelicate four letter word under her breath in English.

Kyoya's facade almost cracked. The subtle inflection in his expression warned Haylee he had heard that mutter. She attempted to look innocent frustratingly aware she looked guilty. To her relief Kyoya cleared his throat and spoke like he hadn't heard.

"This is a host club. We provide a service to charming young women for a small fee. We have many members to fit certain tastes. There's our fearless leader and king, Tamaki, the Prince-type. If you prefer more mischievous, there's Hikaru and Kaoru, the brotherly love-type. There's the boy lolita-type which would be Honey-senpai. Of course Mori-senpai never leaves his side. He's the silent-type. Lastly, there's Haruhi, the natural."

Kyoya pressed his middle finger against the bridge of his glasses holding them against his nose as he spoke. He waited genuinely interested in who she would choose. Haylee looked around at each member with their respective groups. They served tea and cakes playing around in their costumes.

"Hey, Kyoya," she spoke at last, "What's your type?"

He faltered under her direct stare. Somehow admitting what type he was felt embarrassing.

"People see me as the cool-type." He finally replied.

He was satisfied with that reply. It have no indication of his personal opinion while still answering her question.

"So there's a market for things like this?" She said quietly.

She seemed to be speaking to herself, so Kyoya left that comment alone.

"So, who will you choose, my lady."

"I kinda already said before what my type is, if I had to choose, but the matter of the fact is how am I supposed to choose someone I don't know? I mean, the goal of this club is to flirt with girls, right? Receiving insincere affection isn't really my thing. Plus, it's kind of a way for girls to garner affection from their crushes, right? Doesn't that just set them up for utter heartbreak?"

Haylee had kept her voice down. It wasn't her intention to insult anyone, but a group of nearby girls glared heatedly at her.

"It's just not my thing. Good for you though." She had offered that up as a truce, but the girls just looked away. "Ah, geez."

One of the girls of the group spoke up icily, "don't you think it's rude that she would come here and put them down even after they went through all this trouble just for her? Who does she think she is?"

"While I could appreciate the trouble you've gone through..." Haylee spoke up clearly annoyed. A natural air of haughtiness channelled through her. "I never asked for it. I reserve the right to politely decline your invitation into this event, especially since it becomes a business transaction when I pay. This is in no way a comment on the business itself and I'm in no way responsible for the imagined slights of disgruntled children. Now, if you'll excuse me!"

Haylee gritted her teeth. Her chin snapped up in a disdainful pose. She shot one last scathing glare that she hoped translated to 'you're the mud in my shoes' and walked out completely satisfied as her hair whipped over her shoulder behind her.

The clean scent of wind cut through the perfumed air. It slid like silk, soothing and cold, over Kyoya's skin. Out of habit rather than necessity, he pushed his glasses up. The room had fallen quiet for a brief count of twenty before the gossip chittering began. The group of young ladies who had received the brunt of Pemberton's ire drifted toward Kyoya. They upturned their faces hoping to garner his attention and earn sympathetic affection from him. It took a moment longer than he would ever admit to drag his eyes away from her retreating form down the hall to attend to the clients.


End file.
